Presents
by Generaltantei
Summary: It's Christmas! Shinichi convinced Shiho to do a present exchange. What will Shinichi get for Shiho, and what will Shiho get for the famous detective? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was just a few days before Christmas, where Shinichi and Shiho decided to exchange gifts to each other.

As usual, Shiho is reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey, Shiho." He called.

No response.

"Hey, I was calling you!" He yelled. He wondered why does it always take so long to get her into a conversation.

"What is it, Kudo-kun?" She answered, calmly. But yet she cannot take her eyes of her fashion magazine.

"So I was thinking, how about we exchange presents? It's almost Christmas anyways." Shinichi suggested. He was hoping she would say yes, even if it takes one eternity to make her say yes. His mom suggested the idea, since Yukiko went too far already imagining Shiho in a wedding dress.

"What?"

Yup, she's surprised. And the famous detective, Shinichi Kudo, could deduce that she was going to tease him. Again. With that wicked grin on. Oh dear.

"I said, how about we exchange presents!"

Shiho let out a big sigh and said, " Shinichi Kudo, the great detective of the East, wants to exchange presents? What are you, a 5 year old kid?"

 _Here we go again..._

"Well, what's wrong with exhanging presents? I could get you that super brand new freshly made Fusae brand bag," Shinichi replied with a grin.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Just take this as a sorry from me for bugging you?"

"..."

"How about it?"

"Fine."

 _Yes! At least it doesn't take an eternity to convince her!_

 _"_ Alright. We exchange gifts on Christmas, which means 2 days from now. Deal?"

She nodded.

 **The next day..**

"Oh jeez, what should I get her?" Shinichi groaned. He has been walking around the mall for at least an hour, still trying to find out what to buy for Shiho.

There is no solution left but one. Which is..,

Call mom.

Yes, call mom. Even if Yukiko would yell at Shinichi, he has no other choice but call her.

Shinichi dialled his mom's number as he stood in front of a women's bag shop. He knew that it's weird standing there, but who cares.

"Hello? Mom?"

 _"Hello Shin-chan~! I'm so happy you finally decided to call your mom after ages! So, did you succeeded on convincing Shiho-chan?"_

Jeez, he just cannot understand why his mom always adds "-chan" to people's names. If it wasn't his mom, Shiho would've stuffed APTX in the person's mouth.

"Yeah, I succeeded. Now I need your help to decide what to get her."

After much chit-chat with his mom, he finally decided what to buy. The brand new Fusae brand bag, the one Shiho always wanted. He would blame his mom for picking such expensive bag, but hey, this is for Shiho. Going shopping with Yukiko or Shiho, with LOADS of money, is a bad idea. Basiclly a man's worst nightmare.

 **Meanwhile, in Professor's house..**

"Shiho, have you got what to give to Shinichi?" The Professor knew she went shopping that morning, but he couldn't find out what she bought.

Shiho nodded with that usual expressionless face.

 **On Christmas day...**

The Professor was away that day, leaving Shinichi and Shiho in the house. The 2 were ready to give their presents, with Shiho going first.

"Here. This is my present." She gave Shinichi a large, red box.

He accepted the present and slowly opened it. There were those limited edition soccer shoes he always wanted! Shinichi almost screamed like a girl.

"SHIHO, THANK YOU!" Shinichi was so happy that he yelled at Shiho. Shiho stared at him and grinned.

"There's more." Shiho pointed at the envelope.

Shinichi took the envelope and opened it. It was 2 tickets for the match between Tokyo Spirits and Big Osaka. He just couldn't get anymore happy. Oh, and Shiho is coming too.

Finally it was the time for Shinichi to give his present. He took out the box and gave it to Shiho.

Shiho opened the box. Her eyes grew wide. It was the Fusae bag. She was so happy that Shinichi never saw her more happier than this.

"Happy?" Shinichi smiled,

"Of course. Thank you, Tantei-san." She said, returning his smile. Yeah, it was a smile.

"Aanndd, I have one more present for you," he continued and stand up, "Stand up." Shiho standed up, obeying Shinichi's orders.

"My last present for you is... this.." Shinichi leaned closer to Shiho. Shiho can only stand there frozen with eyes open wide. His lips finally pressed onto hers, and Shiho only could stand there and enjoy. Slowly, Shinichi pulled back and grinned.

"I love you, Shiho."


End file.
